1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of refrigerators and, more particularly, to a shelving assembly used to support vertically adjustable shelves in a compartment of a refrigerator.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the art of refrigerators, it is widely known to employ a plurality of shelves and compartments, including drawers and bins, to store a wide range of food products. In the case of shelves, in order to accommodate varying sized food items to be stored, many different types of shelving systems have been proposed, including shelving assemblies that will enable shelves to be supported at heights that can be varied as desired. Vertically adjustable shelving arrangements for refrigerators typically employ shelf ladders fixedly secured to and projecting from the rear wall of a refrigerator compartment for removably securing hooks of shelf supporting brackets. Current ladder designs can employ about thirty to forty rectangular openings or slots stamped into each one of a pair of spaced elongated steel bars. Overall, the bars with the visual holes can be considered visually unappealing.